Delta Squad
by ninja-swadloon-insomniac47
Summary: A team of heroes on a mission to protect the city from crime such as Nails, the Flame master(a.k.a. spandex-man) and others. I do not own the Avengers. I own my O.C.s though some ideas are not mine. P.S. i need O.C.s! the sheet is on chapter 1
1. Discus

**Well, hello! I got into avenger fanfiction from my friend Prontobadjuju and, after reading about 15 avenger fics(good jobs by the way) I decided to do this fic. This fic may or may not have the movie characters. now, I really hate to use characters from the movie because I constantly worry that i misrepresented them. so, i might have Prontobadjuju help me with the movie characters if I use them...anyway, this is an original idea. it's another group. like the avengers but not those characters. if you want to give me an O.C. here's the sheet.  
**

**Villain/hero(i need a few villains though send me heroes if ya want)**

**name:**

**mutant or human**

**Powers/skills:**

**personality:**

**background:**

**Bio:**

**weapons:**

**civilian clothes/outfit:**

**super-suit description:**

**gender: male/female/cheese**

**physique(description of body.):**

**hero name:**

**p.m. me your O.C.**

**phew, on to the fic**

**I do not own avengers in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

(descriptions will be at the bottom)

Hello, my name is Ray Savage, I am a scrounger and a thief. Before you go and judge me, I only take what I need to survive. Ever since I ran away from home(Hey, my Dad was an asshole, and my Mom is dead) I've been living on the streets, moving from city to city. I even learned some martial arts from a very kind sensei that took me in for a year. Pity I can't remember the names of the moves.

Anyway, I'm now following a suspicious looking fellow with a briefcase. Now, usually I get my funds from drug dealers by stealing the cash during payment, so I followed him. He enters into a warehouse. I take a longer route to stay hidden. As I'm crouching another man with a briefcase walks in as well. As the first man opens up his case to show the cash, I bolt. As I streak past I snag the cash-case and close it in one move. The second man pulls out a gun. He's quicker to react than the other guy, who's staring in disbelief as I'm making a break for it. A shot rings out and the case jolts in my hand. I look back to see them pursuing. I circle around the crates and get back to where we started. I hear their footsteps drawing closer and I open up the second case. In the second case is a pair of red gloves, two watches and an outfit. I put on the gloves and watches and just as I'm fumbling with the second watch, the men round the corner.

In desperation I throw a premature punch and miss badly. At least my hand missed. A disc, about a foot in diameter and attached to a chain, sprung out of the watch, extruded spikes and hit the guy straight in the center of his chest. I heard multiple cracks and I knew he wasn't coming out of here alive. on a hunch I whip my other hand diagonally and another disc, this one cloaked in darkness, sprung out and sliced his chest as well. Luckily for him, I only skimmed the surface of his skin. Making a shallow, yet long, cut. I then ran before he had a chance to recover from the injury shock.

* * *

(The next day)

I sneaked into another empty warehouse to practice with my new items. After about two hours I learned that my gloves absorbed shock, (I didn't feel pain when I punched a wall) My right disk and chain could emit darkness like a Tron light-bike and I could control when it emitted, my left disk could be enveloped in flames according to my will, I also learned that the chains and disks listened to my thoughts and also could commune with me telepathically. I learned that my right disk, the one that made darkness, was named Tenebris and the one that made fire was named Scintillae. I talked to them for another hour and had them coach me while I was training. I fell asleep right after lunch. I woke up at around 8:00pm and decided to rob once more before going into mercenary work.

(**A/N I have no idea how a bank robbery works other than the 'stick 'em up and hand me cash' thing. that's done with a gun though. a melee robbery is extremely hard for me to make I'm having him break and enter into a jewellery shop **) I activate Scintillae's fire and melt through the glass wall separating me from the jewels. I open my pack and fill it up with necklaces, bracelets and rings. I put one of the rings on my finger

"Oh, Sarah you shouldn't have!" I say, then giggle to myself before taking it off and tossing it into my pack. I didn't hear it land. I swipe with Tenebris and create a darkness wall. I snag my pack and run.

(**A/N Ray seems to run away a lot.**) I hear some metal banging and see a metal shield hit the wall beside me, ricochet off it and sail toward my face. I matrix-slide to dodge and use my disks in spike-mode to scale the side of a building quickly. I roll over the ledge and stand up. I look down from my height to see a figure run to the alley and jump from wall to wall to climb to the roof of the opposite building. He throws his shield at me again. I pop out Tenebris but don't extend the chain. I use the dark disk like a shield to block his shield. I bounces off my disc and returns back to him. He catches and throws it again. '_Idiot, doesn't he know that I can block or dodge all his throws?_' I put the disk back up again to block the flying object. *_Clang! tzzzzt_* I fly backwards from the shock. The figure catches his shield again and jumps to the roof that I'm on. I cough and shake off the effect of the electricity.  
I extend both of my discs and chains and stand like Whiplash when he had his whips out. Yeah, I was in the crowd at the race. I do an over hand strike with Scintillae and a sweep with Tenebrae. My opponent jumps over the sweep while blocking the overhand with his shield. I whistle in admiration of the evasion.

"Good job, a lot of people would be hard-pressed to dodge that combo." I say

"I'm not a lot of people" he answers, then he throws the shield again, I dodge it.

"You know that there's only one way to throw a shield, and that is in a straight line."

"Unless it ricochets" *_Clang_*

"Well, shit" The electric shield hits me dead in the spine. It shocks me into unconsciousness. When I wake up, my pack is gone, a note's attached to my forehead, and when I checked the store that I robbed, everything was back in place. I picked up the note and read:

'My name is Aegis, I'm a unofficial city protector. Whoever you are, do not commit any more crimes or, you will face me again.'

"Ahh, so that's his name. Aegis. I think I'll rethink my original idea for a job." I make the mental shift from mercenary to superhero.

* * *

**well, this is my first time trying this style. please tell me how to make it better to read. and about the content: I drew the characters about a year before making this fic and after browsing through a lot of ideas, i decided to use my characters. now, yes, I think that i ripped off Captain America as well, then again, i made my own type of Iron Man too. Look, I wanted to draw super heroes , you try making a badass team with remembering every other superhero, and have them in your head screaming 'BASE IT OFF ME!' try guessing this superhero's name. the one in this chapter. and who I based it off of.**


	2. Aegis

**Well, hello again, here's the next chapter of Delta Squad. this chapter is about Aegis' background. i might have left you wondering last chapter of who Aegis is. here's your answer:**

* * *

"Richard Stevens, get down here this instant!" yells my dad,

"Coming!" I yell back, I jump down the stairs of the second floor and rush into Dad's office a.k.a. his workshop. Dad is a blacksmith of sorts, he makes all sorts of metal objects such as collectable swords, discs, custom plates, etc. "Yeah, what is it?" I ask,

"Care to explain this?" he asks, pointing to one of the many messes on his table.

"I have not been in here for the past three days" I say,"That's one of your own messes."

"Oh, my bad. I keep forgetting that I'm this scattered. Especially since I'm working on some of my own stuff and experimenting with a newly discovered metal, Mythium."

"It's alright dad" I leave the workshop and head to the kitchen. I open the fridge and snag a piece of leftover pizza."Sweet, pepperoni" I take a big bite out of the cold pizza and head up to my room. I crack open my note-book and start drawing some battle plans. Not that I can fight crime like the Avengers, I just like making plans just in case I can help them. Also, according to my football coach, I'm a natural leader. Now battle plans are difficult to draw, you can never anticipate exactly where the enemy will go. I take another bite of my pizza.

I slide my chair over to a second desk, this one has a light, and pull out some mechanical plans for my motorcycle. I do intend to, some way or another, help the police with crime. So far I have designs for a caltrop dropper and an oil slick dropper.I am now working on a concealed dart gun. Luckily I have made all my additions inconspicuous so that the police won't notice them. Although I like their work, sometimes their actions are annoying.

I take another bite of pizza as I put away my blueprints, and then hop downstairs while finishing the slice.

"I'm going out Dad!" I yell,

"When will you be back?" he yells back,

"About 9!"

"Okay, Remember your helmet!"

I open the inside door to the garage and put on my motorcycle helmet. I hit the garage door button and hop on my bike as the doors opening. I love my bike, It looks exactly like a Tron light-cycle. No spokes, some parts glow blue, and it's all painted black. I rev it and drive out to our street. I seriously love this bike. I even have a body suit that is also made to look like it's from Tron (**A/N you can tell i like tron right?**)

Same with the helmet. I drive off the side street and get on the highway(**A/N why isn't it called a lowway?**).

I drive for a few miles just plain enjoying the wind. after about thirty minutes I realize that I'm going in the direction of the mall. I go with the flow and drive to the mall. I look at the clock. 8:00pm. I'll have to make this quick. At the mall I grab a waffle-cone frosty from Wendy's. I sit down and eat it. It takes me 15 minutes to finish it. I brush off my hands on my jeans, grab my helmet and body suit, put both on(**A/N the body suit goes over normal clothes**)

And go outside to my bike. I start it up and drive back home. I arrive at 9:00pm exactly. I walk inside, still wearing my bike outfit, to a horrible scene. Most, if not all the furniture is turned over. And when I walk into my Dad's office and see it messier than it usually is. I also see my Dad lying face-down on the ground.

"Dad!" I yell,

He coughs,"They got me good" he chokes out,

"What happened?"

"Thieves looking for a quick buck *cough* or sent from a group that hates me *cough cough*" he's starting to cough out blood.

"I'll get you a hospital, it'll be alright." I say lifting his shoulder onto mine and pulling him to my bike. I strap him to me and put a helmet on his head. I then drive to the hospital.

* * *

(4 hours later)

"Richard?" asks a nurse,

"Yeah, what is it?"

"He didn't make it"

I got up and left. I just couldn't take it. My Dad. Dead. Tears start flowing and don't stop.

* * *

(The next day)

I get out of bed and go downstairs to an empty house. I sigh sadly. I go to Dad's office door, open it, and go inside looking for something, anything useful. I see a round shield that's different from everything else. I can't explain _how _it's different, it's just _different._ I pick it up to find it extremely light and humming? *_tzzzzapp_* I release it and fall backwards. My hair is all spiky because of that shock.

"What the hell was that?"

'_Me awakening_'

"Who the hell is that?"

'_T__he shield you picked up and dropped_'

"The hell?"

'_I'm Scuto. I have the power of energy dischargement._'

"A super shield?"

'_In essence, yes._'

"Scuto was it? Where did you come from?"

'_Y__our father made me. He couldn't figure out how to awaken me though._'

"Are you made of Mythium?"

'_Y__es_'

"So that's what he was working on."

'_I believe that you want revenge on the people that killed your father?_'

"Yes? What does that have to do with anything?"

'_I can help you take out people who harm others for money and those who steal. Like the Avengers? If that's what that crime-fighting group is named._'

"You got it right. So you're suggesting that I become a crime-fighter?"

'_Yes_'

"Let's get to it"

* * *

(**so many lines eh? anyway about a week later**)

I am patrolling the rooftops and constantly looking down for any criminal activity. I see someone with what appears to be a blowtorch melting through a jewelry store window. I let down a rope from the roof and slide down. When I hit the ground, I walk quietly over to the thief. I see him put on a ring, say something and then giggle. He tosses the ring to his loot sack and I catch it. He stiffens and swings some sort of metal disc attached to a chain towards me.(**A/N I'm too lazy to write the battle scene again so just turn your minds back to Ray's fight with Aegis.**)

* * *

(A day later)

I'm jumping from roof to roof looking for any alley activity. "Wait up!" yells a vaguely familiar voice,

I turn to find the guy who I fought last night following. No use in running from a battle. I grab the shield from by back and ready it.

"Woah, hold on a second, I'm not here to fight"

I relax slightly,"What do you want then?" I ask,

"I want to join you."

"You fought me just last night!"

"Can't a guy change?"

As I open my mouth to retort my shield speaks, '_H__e also has weapons that are of the same metal as I, and with his skill, he could be of help_'

"One moment" I say to the other person, I turn around. "He was against us wholeheartedly last night!" to that my shield responded with

'_keep your friends close, and your enemies closer_'

"Fine" No one can argue with that saying. I turn back to the person "Okay, you may join me." I say,

He smiles and walks over to me.

"But, you have to tell me your name" I say

"Discus." he says

"Actual name."

"Ray Savage, and you?"

"Richard Stevens. You already know my hero name."

"Yep. When do we start?" he asks,

"Immediately " I respond.

* * *

**that was big. any way, i forgot to give you the descriptions of Aegis and Discus. and Discus was based on Batman and Spiderman.**

**Aegis**

**Richard Stevens**

**5' 10''**

**160 lbs**

**has an electric shield. the electricity can be turned off.**

**suit: army green denim military jacket over a black muscle shirt. green jeans. as for his mask, think halo's spartan mask and army goggles put together.**

**brown eyes**

**brown hair.**

**Discus **

**Ray Savage**

**5' 8''**

**140 lbs**

**has his disc and chain watches. his right one emits darkness and his left one uses fire. both powers can be turned off.**

**suit: black leather jacket with neon blue Delta on the front. black leather pants. mask: think of a Mardi Gras moon mask that's sparkly silver.**

**black hair**

**blue eyes**

**and that's all so far. the next one is about the Iron man rip off. sadly a lot of super powers and heroes have already been done. it's getting harder and harder to make an absolutely original super hero. the next hero is Steel. try guessing the real name. Read and Review!**


	3. Steel and Dave

**hello again! that last chapter took a while cause i had no internet with a computer for a while. but really, 498 words the night before i posted and about 1,000 words the day i posted. :) my request for help is still pending. PRONTOBADJUJU WHERE ARE YOU!? anyway, this is Steel's chapter. i do not own Avengers in any way, shape or form. onto the story!  
**

* * *

I'm working on a new design for a go-cart. I intend on racing carts with my dad. My dad is an inventor. He invents stuff for a living. He's already made a go-cart for himself and I want to beat him and his design.

"Tony!" yells my dad,(**like the name?**)

"What?" I yell back,

"I'll be in town to get some supplies and dinner. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Go ahead, I'm working on my go-cart" I call. Then I hear the door slam. "Let's get down to work" I say to myself.

(** BUILDING MONTAGE! JUST BECAUSE I'M LAZY!**)

I step back and look at my creation. It's a brown cart that has the body design like a luge. In essence, it's a powered luge with wheels. I then went inside to my bedside table and opened up the bottom drawer. I took some papers out of it. The papers had a flight suit blueprint. I opened up my closet ant dragged out what I had made so far. I have the helmet and face plate finished, as well as the upper body done. I go back downstairs to grab some supplies. Once I have the supplies, I start working on the legs of the suit. I can't wait to try this flight suit out. I grab my wagon from the same closet(**A/N very big closet.**)

Put the flight suit in, and wheel it down the stairs to our basement/laboratory. I hang the suit up and slide my wheeled chair over to the welding/tool table. I pull some wires and rings of metal over to me and begin working on the repulsers. The suit needs some way of moving in the air. Rockets would work but only until the small amount of fuel that I could fit ran out. Nevertheless, I attached two small rockets to the calf area of the suit. '_I might be flying through storms. Better make some sort of protection from lightning and debris_' I melt some rubber and shape it into an inner layer; a padding for the inside. I then reinforce the shell of the suit so that it can take some hits. I chuckle. Maybe It can take a shot from a low caliber handgun. Maybe.

I hear the front door open.

"I have dinner!" Yells my father.

"Crap." I say to myself. I set up a tarp around my work and scribble out a note that reads 'personal project. stay out. ' I put the note in plain sight on the tarp. I run up the stairs. Smelling a wonderfully greasy scent I ask,

"What did you bring?"

"Nuts, bolts, the usual." dad answers before setting down plastic bags,

"I mean the food."

"Oh, it's pizza" dad answers,

"What kind?"

"Half vegetarian half meat lovers." he says pulling out the pizza box.

"Freakin' righteous" I say reaching for the box.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, not yet" he says moving the box farther away from me, "Did you work on anything while I was gone?"

"My go-cart. One that'll kick your carburetor" I answer, purposefully withholding my fight suit info.

"We'll see about that" dad responds,

"Now can I have some pizza?"

"Yeah" he puts the box on the table and goes down to the basement to put away the supplies while I gorge on the vegetarian side. Yeah, I'm a vegetarian

"What's under the tarp!?" yells my dad,

"Prvat prject!" I swallow, "Private project! I need to see if my theory works before I show anyone! Leave it be!"

"Okay, but I want to be the first one to see it if it works!"

"Kay dad." I resume munching.

* * *

(The next day. cliche right?)

I wait until dad has left on his business trip before going to my flight suit. When I get there I scan for bugs from my curious father. I find two buttonhole cameras and crush them. I then, satisfied that there are not any cameras or people watching, iron out all the errors and flaws from my suit. Once that task was finished, I took some brown paint and an air brush and highlighted the exterior of the suit. Once satisfied that it looked awesome, I downloaded our A.I. D.a.v.e. I then put on the face plate and helmet.

"D.a.v.e., you up?" I ask,

"Yes Tony" By the way, I programmed D.a.v.e.

"Alright, open flight suit" the suit's entire front peels out. I turn so that my back is facing the suit. I step backwards into the suit, put my arms through the open side of the suit's appendages.

"Close flight suit"

"Yes, Tony" No that is not the only words D.a.v.e. can say. The suit's front closes over me.

"Seal helmet" I feel the back of my neck being pressed slightly.

"Done" says Dave,

"Begin exterior test. And run diagnostics of the interior" My outside flaps shift around and then move back into position.

"No errors in exterior, and interior is A-okay " I regret putting that phrase into his programming...

"Begin scan of surroundings." The display powers up and I see multiple notes on everything in the Lab. From screws, the notes tell me when they were forged, what they're made of, what type of covering they have, what drill bit is needed to use them and how long they are. To the multiple computers, I saw what model they are, what size screen, what data is stored in it, and various other facts.

"Dumb it down a little, I don't need this much info at once"

"Yes Tony"

"Call me Steel when I'm in the suit. I think that will be what I'm calling this. D.a.v.e., mark this suit under the label 'Steel suit model 1' "

"Marked and noted Steel"

"Now, let's get to open air. I can't fly in the basement." I open up the bulkhead and climb into my spacious backyard, "Let's see how this thing can fly; Power up the thrusters and switch flaps to auto-stabilize."

"Yes Steel" I see on the display a notice that my repulsors, located on my hands and feet, are firing up. I get a horizon lock and an altitude counter on display. 5 feet. "Five feet? Is that the best this can do?"

"Negative, you are at three percent thrust."

"Increase thrust by forty percent then. And I'm tired of just looking at digital green outlines of obstacles, switch it to full view. " I see my self shooting by some tops of our taller trees. "Now we're moving!" I adjust my hands to level with the ground so I can fly horizontally. I bob and weave through poles. I then angle up to airplane height. Good thing I put in something to adjust the pressure and oxygen inside to keep me comfortable. I do some random tricks like barrel rolls and loop-de-loops.

"Warning, aircraft approaching." says D.a.v.e.,

"Identify and begin evasive action"

"It's a F-14 fighter jet."

"Activate voice scrambler"

"Request for radio contact." notifies D.a.v.e.

"Accept and continue voice scrambler"

"What are you? You're no Iron Man." asks the pilot,

"Oh good, you're not coming after me to tell me I'm infringing on copyright. I'm Steel. I made this suit." I say

"You are in American airspace, do you have a license?"

"Wow, you need a license to be in the air? What about Iron Man?"

"He bought one."

"Figures. No I do not have a license."

"Cancel your voice scrambler so we can identify you" says the pilot,

"Hmm, no. Cut radio contact."

"Yes Steel." says D.a.v.e.

"EVASIVE ACTION!" I yell, and I start doing aerial serpentine as the jet opens fire.

"Warning, missile lock."

"Go supersonic!"

"Missile still closing"

"Well, crap." I turn sharply down.

"Missile at a stable distance" says D.a.v.e.

"Prepare to brake" When I get to 500 feet I say,"BRAKE!" And the missile shoots past me into the ground.

"Imminent danger of debris from explosion."

"I made the suit able to withstand, in theory, a hurricane, I can deal with rubble."

"Warning:fighter jet approaching, it's coming in with guns blazing"

"Well, shit." bullets rain in and I get hit in in the arms and legs. Luckily, I made the chest and head area tougher to protect vital organs. Unluckily, I still get hit in the side and shoulder. I get hit with rubble.

* * *

(the next day. I already made a joke of how this line is cliche, I can't come up with another one.)

I rub my sore, bandaged shoulder. Good thing we remember mistakes. There's a medical robot that we made to heal projectile wounds and concussions. We make a lot of explosions. I quit rubbing and continue working on another suit. Well, now it's more like armor. I upgraded the plating and added some other defenses like wrist blasters, knee blades, extendable(from the shoulders) mini-rocket launchers and a hand blade for both hands. I also added electromagnets to the bottoms of the feet. I also upgraded the helmet from a parody of a fighter jet pilot's helmet to an expressionless, smooth face plate and vertical optics. In essence, it's a smooth metal football with glowing outlet slots. I did not intend to repeat the aircraft incident so, I added a radio and radar scrambler so I'll be invisible to radar.

"D.a.v.e., am I physically whole enough to test the new suit?" I ask the A.I.

"Physically, yes. But you are a long way from being mentally whole enough to fly it."

"I now regret upgrading your personality."

"Sorry, sir"

"Open Steel suit model: light" I say,

The front of the suit opens up like last time. Time for a pleasure cruise.

* * *

(1 hour later. a little less cliche. it's a fun word. 'cliche'.)

"Switch to autopilot and turn on the news, I want to see what's up" I say while flying upside-down, the news of channel 52 engulfs the screen.

"We're live at the scene of a museum robbery, the perpetrator, so he calls himself, Is the 'flame master' he is holding numerous hostages in a ring of fire while he's taking the priceless relics from the displays." says a reporter,

"Plot a route to the crime scene and take it." the news shuts off,

"Right away Steel. Route potted and E.T.A. is two minutes." says D.a.v.e.

"Go supersonic and ready weapons" I say,

"Time to kick ass?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

When I arrive above the museum the scanner picks up multiple cameras directed at me. I land and a reporter walks up to me.

"D.a.v.e., activate voice scrambler and speaker"

"Are you Iron man?" asks the reporter brandishing a microphone at my face-plate.

"Nope, I'm Steel. And if Iron man is watching this, I did not steal your designs" I then walk into the museum.

I see this guy dressed in spandex of multiple reds, oranges and yellows. It looked like he made an elephant paint his suit, it was so bad. A lot of white showed as well. The spandex guy, I assumed he was the 'Flame master', was loading a potato sack with some of the exhibits. I extended a hand blade and stalked over there. I tap his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He says, still loading the sack.

"World peace and you to have a better designed costume, It's just plain ugly" I respond,

He turns around,"Now who do you think you are..."

"I'm Steel" I retract the blade and punch him in the chest. He staggers back to his feet and shoots flames at me from his hands.

"D.a.v.e., run a diagnostic on his hands and flames. I want to know how he makes them"

"He has two pressurized gasoline tanks on his back with a tube from each going to each hand. He's using a squeeze-release nozzle with a light to ignite it. "

"Thank you. Now I know I can't shoot or slice him." I back away from his flames and he throws a small, sparking, puck at me.

"DANGER! That item is thermite, an inextinguishable, white-hot minor explosive. It will melt through the armor." I dodge the puck.

"Thank you again D.a.v.e." I run to the museum's metal wall and walk up it. The 'Flame master ' Runs after me and angrily engulfs the wall below me in flame. I deactivate the electromagnets and fall on top of him.

"Warning, opponent has ignited another thermite puck."

"Power repulsor to twenty percent for a three second burst." I lift Spandex-man above my head and knock away the puck. I switch to one hand on his back and "Engage three second burst!" I threw him out the front doors. I then leave through an open window only to be hit with some sort of metal disc. I fall to the alley behind the museum and see two costumed teens. One catches the disc, no, shield that had just hit me and the other pulls out a disc and chain getup. The one with the shield says, "Return the valuables"

"What? I just took out the guy who was robbing the museum." I respond

"Then who are you?" asks the chain and discs guy

"I'm Steel. And who are you?"

"Aegis" says the one with the shield,

"Discus" says the one with the chains before he runs out of the alley,

"Alright, now that us super-teens have introduced our selves, any more questions before I leave?" I say,

"Yes, do you know where the artifacts are?"

"In a potato sack, in the museum, by a wooden model of a pirate ship."

"I'm back" says Discus, "The perp is being loaded into a police van, his story checks out."

"And one more question before you leave, " says Aegis,

"What?"

"Will you join our team?"

* * *

**wow, that was the longest chapter i have ever written. kudos to me! anywho, here's tony mcnight's description:**

**height: 5' 4''**

**weight: 120 lbs**

**powers: none, he uses his armored suits.**

**weapons: his suits**

**green eyes**

**black hair with a white dyed streak down the middle**

**suit: think Iron man for the body but instead of yellow and red, brown and silver. i already told you the helmet.**


	4. the gladiator part 1

**hello, i have decided to update the summary from _how_ i came up with the idea to _what _the plot and stuff is. if i didn't cover the former in the first chapter, let me know. and guys, it takes me hours to write this shiz and it takes you mere minutes to write a review. hint. hint. and i've got an FB page 'Tony the Jolteon' check it out.  
**

**Discus: there you are!**

**Me:Ruby, we've been discovered!**

**Ruby(from Pokemon fic): AAAAAAA!**

**Me: teleport us to the second log cabin hideout!**

**Ruby:(teleports)**

**Me: you forgot me!**

**Ruby:(teleports back) sorry(teleports both of us)**

**Discus: (sweatdrops) uuhh, onto the fic? (sees e-mail on computer screen) 'yes, onto the fic' oh. okay then  
**

* * *

(Discus' P.O.V.)

Alright. I'm with Steel and Aegis in a abandoned warehouse. Yeah, I've always wondered why there are all these empty warehouses, we don't have a river, not a lot of semi-trucks pass by and no military bases within 100 miles. Not that I'm complaining. Warehouses make awesome headquarters and hideouts. We have made a few agreements on our team:

Aegis is leader, Steel will be moving his lab here and installing a heavy-duty security system with his little A.I., I'll be in charge of getting furniture and stuff and we're calling the team 'Delta Squad' there will be a graffiti Delta sign on one side of the building and one on the roof. And congratulations to us! We've shared secret(not any more, at least, to us.) identities. Aegis' real name is Richard Stevens and Steel, I swear he copied Iron Man, is Tony Mcknight. Tony is currently fixing up his suit while working on another suit. I can hear him muttering things to himself as well:

"Energy disperser in case I ticked off Iron Man... difficult bit of damage here... note to self: buy pizza for tonight... must install plumbing..."

I have already 'bought' a T.V. and satellite so we can watch the news. Err, 'monitor' the news. Aegis is currently doing that.

I'm just hanging from some rafters. Upside-down. It helps me think. I'm meditating. Very peaceful. Not that quiet. The T.V. is turned off.

"Either of you bored of just sitting around?" asks Richard,

"I'm okay either way." I reply,

"I've repaired my 'Light' armor but have not finished the new suit." says Tony,

"So, yes?"

"Yeah" Says Tony,

"Sure" I say,

"5 minutes. Get ready." Says Richard. I release my hold and do a backflip to get to the ground.

Steel puts on his rubber suit.

Aegis grabs his shield.

Steel puts on his armor. I put some water bottles and twizzlers into a backpack that I put on. Steel powers up. I put a twizzler into my mouth.

"Let's go" says Aegis, A panel on the roof slides back to reveal an opening for Steel to fly through. Aegis and I go through a boring door.

"We'll split up and alert the others when you find some trouble. Remember: Petty thieves don't count as trouble. Unless they show Powers or dangerous Tech. Steel, you'll monitor the news channels as well as your section. Don't be afraid to call for backup." says Aegis

"Let's just go" says Steel through our walkie-talkies.

I head to the northern part of the city. When I get to the nearest building I scale to the top and travel across the rooftops. I hear nothing but traffic. And then some sirens with some gunshots. I _love _car chases, especially when I'm on foot.

'_You know you can just swing from building and not just run across their tops._' says Tenebris

'_Thanks for that idea._' I reply, and I hop of the side of the roof while extending my chains. I then pursue, with greater speed, where I'm hearing the gunshots.

"How are you doing this?"

"Oh, hey Spiderman, aren't you in the wrong city?" I reply,

"No one wants me in New York because of the Avengers so, I'm looking for another city." Says Spiderman,

"Keep searching, Delta Squad's got this city."

"Dang it" And Spiderman swings away.

I shake my head and get back to the job of getting visual on the gunshot car.

***_pvvvvvvvvvvvtttwwWOOOOOOOOOO!_*** A beam of white comes from behind two buildings away. I get there and there's a GIANT energy cannon on the back of the black van that has a guy in the passenger side using a .22 to attack the four police cars that are chasing them. The guy shooting the gun hits the lead policeman's front wheel and the policeman hits one of his comrades as he spins out of control. I'm now right above the offender's car I do one more swing and drop on top of it. I smack Scintillae on the roof to brace myself and I drop to the side of the van...right in front of the .22.

"Who the hell are you?" asks the gun-wielder,

"I'm Discus" I reply, then I kick the gun out of his hands. I shoot Tenebris out, it curves into the van and wraps around the steering wheel. I pull, causing the the van to jerk to the right, but the driver fights back and we start swerving. I detach Scintillae from the roof and spike it in a building.

"See ya" I say, I jump off and cross my wrists. The chains snap taught and pull the steering wheel out while pulling the car into a right turn. I extract my two discs from where they're stuck and walk over to the crashed van. I grab a twizzler from my bag and stick it in my mouth. I hear multiple groans through the sirens and I watch as the men are dragged out of the van, handcuffed and stuffed into the intact policecars. I walk over to a policeman who's taking notes and looking at the ray.

"What's this Frank?" I ask(I saw his nametag),

"Some sort of energy beam generator."

"What happened?"

"Weren't you there?" he says,

"Only during the chase." I say and he turns around.

"Who are you? This is a crime scene."

"I was the guy who took out their car."

"But you're just a kid." he states,

I extend my discs and have them float in the air like snakes "I'm a _teenager, _I'm also Discus, a member of Delta Squad. I am much more than a _kid_"

"You're still a minor" Frank says and pulls out his tazer.

"First of all, drawing a weapon on a minor? Hah. Second, drawing a non-lethal weapon on a person that has superior firepower? Don't make me laugh. Last, that's ineffective. So, see ya." I swing away to the sounds of him cussing me out.

'_I wonder how the others are fairing_' I think to myself. Then I get a call on my radio "I need back up" says Aegis

"What's your location?" I ask,

"Eastern junkyard, there are cars stacked around me like a coliseum "

"On my way." I swing East.

* * *

(Steel's P.O.V.)

After momentarily talking to Aegis I flew to the western section of the city. I flew around for a while. I thought I saw Spiderman once as well. Now to the action part

I get a News Alert from D.A.V.E. about a bank robbery in progress.

"Finally some action" I say as I adjust my course.

I get there to see an arsonist's favorite decoration; Flames.

"Please don't let it be Spandex-man"

"This place is on fi-ire" sings Flame-master,

"Crap. D.A.V.E. scan him, I need to see if there's anything new on him."

"There appears to be a multi-barreled water gun that he has filled with gasoline and modified to fit a pilot light." Responds D.A.V.E.,

"Can we blow him up?" I ask as Spandex-man sings his poorly tuned song

"Negative, there are too many civilians"

I sigh in disappointment and land. I walk over to Spandex-man. He sees me and shoots his gas-gun. Streams of flaming liquid splash on me. The damage I take is superficial as I fire-proofed my suit beforehand in my workshop. I reach out and crush his gun. I then place a pressurized fire extinguisher in the wrecked plastic gun.

"Activate extinguisher." I say, then the PFE blows up covering the area in foam, "See ya" I fly away.

The Aegis' voice comes over my radio"I need some backup"

"Got it, D.A.V.E. set a course to Aegis"

"Affirmative."

* * *

(Aegis's P.O.V.)

I got bored of just watching the News and I thought that the other guys were also bored so, I suggested that we go on active patrol. When we split up I went toward the east. I took care of some drug dealers and other petty thieves. So it was all quiet... Until I got to the laboratories. I saw plates of broken glass and broken walls. Either the Hulk was here or Juggernaut. But, as the they were both far, far north of the city, It was unlikely. I ready my shield in case of a remaining criminal. A trident flies from no where and hits my shield. I get knocked back a few feet.

"YOU DARE INTERRUPT THE GLADIATOR WHILE HE'S PREPARING?" bellows a man who looks to be somewhere in his twenties and is dressed as a Roman gladiator.

"Umm, apparently " I respond,

"EAT JUPITER'S WRATH!" he shouts then throws a weighted net at me, I try to dodge but the net's too big. It lands on me then electrocutes me into unconsciousness.


End file.
